


you'll never feel like you're alone (i'll make this feel like home)

by outofaith



Series: Home [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Mom, Pack pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofaith/pseuds/outofaith
Summary: From where she was standing, Amelia could see her entire family.She couldn't help but think that she and Derek were finally home.





	you'll never feel like you're alone (i'll make this feel like home)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story.
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language.

**Thursday, 6:40 p.m.**

 

It was a beautiful day in Beacon Hills. She looked towards the building, to the big window on the third floor. She could barely believe Derek would live in such a place.

 

She took a deep breath and made her way towards the building.

 

Pulling her leather jacket closer to her body she knocked on the metal door.

 

She could smell a dozen different smells. Almost all of them teenagers. She smirked, Derek told her all about the kids.

 

Derek’s scent though, it stood out. It called for her. It screamed mate.

 

When the door finally opened, she was met with the critical eye of a red-haired girl. Lydia, she guessed.

 

“Can I help you?” She asked, her head tilted to the side, a bored look on her face.

 

“I’m looking for Derek.”

 

“He’s outside on the phone.” She pursed her lips. “You can wait inside, I guess.”

 

She smiled at the girl and entered the loft. She could barely contain her critical look at the place. 

 

“I talked to Deaton and he says that-“ Derek stopped mid-sentence as his eyes landed on her.

 

“Hello, darling.” She greeted in a soft voice, her smile widening when his eyes lit up.

 

“Is Derek smiling?” She heard one of the kids whisper.

 

“Holy shit, Amelia?” She looked to the side at the excited voice and met Cora’s eyes.

 

“Hello little sister.” She grinned at her.

 

“Hold on. You guys have another sister?” The blonde girl with the curly hair asked.

 

“No.” Came Derek’s short answer. “This is Amelia.”

 

“Uh, duh, dude, Cora basically just said that.” The kid with the buzzcut said and Derek rolled his eyes.

 

“This is Amelia.” Derek repeated. “My mate and my wife.”

 

“What the actual fuck.” 

 

Was the last thing Amelia could understand from the chaos that ensued next.

 

She could barely care. In seconds Derek was in front of her, his arms going around her waist and eveloping her in a tight hug.

 

“I fucking missed you.”

 

“I know, love. I missed you too.” She whispered in his ear.

 

“Should we introduce ourselves?” The cute guy with blonde curls asked and Amelia smiled at him.

 

“I know all about you. Just because I wasn’t here doesn’t mean that Derek and I haven’t talked.” She grinned. “You’re Isaac.” She nodded and started to look around the room. “Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Kira, Scott, Stiles, Erica, Boyd, Malia, Liam and Danny.”

 

They all nodded and she saw Lydia pursing her lips.

 

“So your wife gets to know all about us but we didn’t even know that she existed?”

 

“Yeah, how come we never knew you had a wife?” 

 

“Because my life doesn’t concern you, Scott.” 

 

Amelia rolled her eyes at her husband. 

 

“Now, there’s no need to be like that with your betas, love.” It was Derek’s turn to roll his eyes. “I was in New York finishing my PhD.”

 

“And why didn't you come around before?”

 

“We agreed it would be for the best if I came back on my own.” Derek answered. “Look guys, I know you have a lot of questions, but save them for another time, yeah?”

 

“But Derek-“

 

“Cora can tell you all you wanna know.” He interrupted.

 

“Are you sure?” Cora asked, worry crossing her features. “All of it?”

 

“Whatever you think they need to know.” He shrugged.

 

“Let’s go, guys.” Cora nodded and guided all of the kids out of the loft in the midst of protests and a lot of screaming.

 

When the door was finally closed, Amelia looked at her husband and cupped his face with her hands.

 

“I really missed you.” She confessed once again and he smiled a soft smile.

 

Instead of answering her, he kissed her. Softly. A kiss that said “I missed you” and “I love you”.

 

They moved to the couch, glasses of wine in hand.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t be back for another month.” He started.

 

“I know, I did too, but there was a change of plans over there.”

 

“So, I presume we can finally do all we talked about?”

 

“Yes.” She smiled and sipped her wine. “And we’re starting by finishing rebuilding the house, love.” She said in a soft voice and he looked down. “C’mon Derek, you have your own pack now, we have. Besides, for all you told me about how they act around each other and how they act with you, I think we both know what kind of pack it is.”

 

“No, Amelia, you know as well as I do that those are rare.”

 

“Not so rare when the Alpha couple has a True Alpha, love.”

 

“Just because you’re a True Alpha doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“It doesn’t.” She nodded. “But Scott was a True Alpha and he gave it up so you could be the Alpha. That’s a sign that he trusts you.” 

 

“That doesn’t mean anything, he’s just a teenager.”

 

“Exactly! He’s a teenager. All of the betas are, and still you guys won all of that crazy shit that went down.” She took his hand. “C’mon love, you know the only way a pack of teenagers would get through all of that was if they were part of a Familiar Pack.”

 

She looked at him then, he looked deep in thought.

 

“You really think so?” He asked and she hated the self-doubt that she could hear in his voice.

 

“I’m pretty sure of it.”

 

He nodded and she sipped her wine. 

 

Familiar Packs were rare nowadays. She had never met one.

 

Familiar Packs were the most powerful ones. They were usually composed by an Alpha couple with two Alphas. One that earned their power and the other a True Alpha. They were the most powerful ones because the connection between the betas and the Alphas was stronger. 

 

The Alpha couple would take the roles of parents of the betas, that was why they were usually composed by younger betas. They only happened when the Pack had been through traumatic events together. It was their wolves way of providing comfort to the members. 

 

One of the Alphas would take the role of Pack Mom, providing comfort and solace to the betas.

 

The other Alpha would be responsible for keeping them all safe and protected.

 

“They won’t like it when they start to present, though.” Derek said and she laughed.

 

“That’s going to be a whole new level of chaos.” 

 

Familiar Packs had what were known as pups. All Familiar Packs had the Pack Mother’s pups. Not the biological ones, but the betas who needed more guidance and protection. They weren't always obvious, so she was a bit lost on that.

 

“You know, all this time apart has given me some ideas.” Derek said, a smirk firmly in place, his hand on her thigh.

 

Amelia smiled as she leaned in for a kiss.

 

**Friday, 8:30 a.m.**

 

Amelia looked around the Preserve and up to what used to be the big Hale House, now almost fully rebuilt.

 

Derek had outdone himself on the design. She guessed she shouldn’t be surprised, he had graduated with honors in architecture, after all.

 

It was a Victorian Farm Manor Style and three stories high. All in light stone, with big windows and six big pillars on the front. It had a beautiful front porch and a pretty staircase that led to it. 

 

Underneath the House was placed the big garage, Derek made sure it was big enough so all the betas could keep their cars there.

 

On the front, there was a big garden and behind the House there was a huge pool and a barbecue station, just like the one she remember having on the old House. 

 

The whole property was surrounded by a big, tall fence and on the front there was a huge gate with the Hale’s crest.

 

Anabelle smiled, Derek had gone all out and she was proud of him.

 

“What do you think?” He asked, his hand secure on her waist.

 

“I think it’s beautiful. We’ll have to get a great heating system, though, since it’s stone and all.”

 

“Yeah, already did that. Heated floors, fireplaces and all that.”

 

“Rugs?” She asked and he laughed.

 

“You can choose whatever you want.”

 

“I knew there was a reason for me to love you.” She teased and he smiled. “All that’s missing is decorations?”

 

“Yes, so I was thinking we could go and buy paint and wallpaper. Maybe choose some things for the kitchen? I have the designs ready for everything, but it’s your house too, so you should look at it and see if you like it.”

 

“I’m sure it’s amazing, love.”

 

They sat on the stairs of the front porch and went through every design Derek had for the House until they reached an agreement. Once that was settled, they made the hour long trip to Los Angeles.

 

They went to several different stores, buying paint, wallpapers, rugs, chandeliers, kitchen utensils, bedding, towels, mirrors, drapes, dressers, china-closets, sideboards, an entire dining room and living room. 

 

By the end of the afternoon, they had all they needed either commissioned, inside a truck or inside the camaro.

 

“I never want to furnish another house in my entire life.” Derek groaned as he laid down on the couch and Amelia laughed as she handed him a cup of tea.

 

“It is your job, my love.”

 

“Not anymore.”

 

She sat down on the couch, his head on her lap.

 

“Have you given any thought on how we’re gonna properly instroduce myself to the kids?” 

 

“I was thinking that tomorrow during training you could tag along, we could give them a real show.” He smirked and she laughed.

 

“That’s nice, if the loft wasn’t so messy with all these boxes we could have dinner together, too.”

 

“It’s not that messy, we can come here.”

 

“It’s settled then.” She leaned down and kissed him.

 

Just then they heard the front door open and Isaac and Cora made their way inside the loft.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, we just came to pick up a few more clothes for tomorrow.”

 

“You guys should stay, you are the ones that live here.” Amelia protested and they shook their heads.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m staying at Lydia’s and Danny insisted that Isaac stayed with him.” Cora answered her, her tone teasing.

 

“Danny, huh?” Derek smirked and Isaac blushed bright red.

 

“It doesn’t mean anything.” He grumbled and the three of them laughed.

 

After Cora and Isaac left and the two of them were alone once again, Derek pulled her in for a deep kiss, both of them stumbling towards the bedroom.

 

**Saturday, 3:00 p.m.**

 

Amelia watched as all the kids started showing up in front of the almost ready Hale House. 

 

They came in small groups and she could already smell the ones that were mates or close friends.

 

There was Erica and Boyd, obviously mates. Then there was Malia and Kira who couldn’t seem to stop flirting. Lydia and Allison, she wasn’t so sure about them, but they sure did smell like mates. She looked at Scott and Stiles, not mates, that was for sure, but the closest friends possible, she assesed, just like Danny and Jackson. Danny, who couldn’t stop the longing looks that didn’t fail to make Isaac blush. Then there was Liam, who smelled strongly of another boy from another pack, she would have to investigate that. 

 

Amelia smiled. Teenagers.

 

“Alright, listen up! This is Amelia, as you all know, she’s gonna be around from now on.”

 

“Does that mean that she’s our Alpha as well?” Kira asked and Derek nodded.

 

“Yes, it does. What did Cora explained to you the other night?”

 

“Basically everything? How you two met in high school and got married in college so the hunters wouldn’t find you.”

 

“Cora, did you tell them about kinds of Packs?” She asked and was met with confusion.

 

“I didn’t realize I had to.” She arched an eyebrow.

 

“Does any of you know anything about Familiar Packs?” Amelia asked, her head tilted to the side.

 

All she got was confused stares so she explained it to them.

 

“You really think we’re a Familiar Pack?” Cora asked, her eyes wide.

 

“I’m sure of it.” She nodded and Derek agreed. “Listen, I understand that it’s really weird for you all to absorbe all of this information at once. I mean, I’m a complete stranger who just showed up and suddenly I’m your Alpha. It’s weird and kind of scary. But I promise you, I’m not here to impose my presence or to boss you around. I’m here to take care of you.” She looked at each one of them. “If you’ll have me.”

 

Silence met her words but she did not drop her gaze. 

 

“I mean, that depends, can you fight?” Erica asked with a huge grin and Amelia grinned right back at her.

 

“Wanna see?” 

 

She went to a clear patch of grass and called Erica over with a hand. 

 

Her gesture was met with shouts of excitement.

 

They fought then. And Amelia won. She had Erica pinned to the ground, her arm pressing down on her throat. They were smiling and breathing heavily.

 

“Holy shit, you’re awesome!” Erica exclaimed as Amelia helped her up.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“Can you fight Derek?!” Stiles asked, his hands making big gestures.

 

“Maybe another day.” Was her answer and it was met with groans.

 

“You’re no fun.” He pouted and she laughed.

 

Derek took over then. He made sure the kids stayed in shape. They runned around the House, chased each other around the Preserve and fought one-on-one.

 

By the end of the day, all the betas were breathing heavily and begging for training to end.

 

“Alright, I think that's enough for today.” Derek announced, the kids barely had the energy to cheer.

 

“Why don’t you all go home, take a shower and then come back to the loft? I’ll make dinner and we can watch a movie.” She suggested and they all nodded. “Okay, we’ll expect you all to come by at seven, is that okay?”

 

Again, they all nodded, too tired to do much else. 

 

“Poor things are exhausted.” She stated as they got inside the camaro.

 

“They’ll be fine. They’re all wolves, Stiles’ an Emissary, Allison’s a Hunter, Kira’s a kitsune, Malia’s a coyote and Lydia’s a banshee. They’ll recover in no time.”

 

Amelia laughed and changed the stations until she found something that both of them would like. They drove in silence until they reached the loft.

 

**7:10 p.m.**

 

Amelia hid a smile when she heard the betas shuffle inside the loft, all of them groaning about being hungry and way too tired.

 

“Dinner's almost ready, don't worry about it.” She called from the kitchen and was met with cheers.

 

“What are you making?” A curious looking Liam asked her.

 

“Spaghetti Bolognese.” She smiled at him and laughed at his excited expression. “Since we don't have a dining table,” She frowned at Derek and he rolled his eyes. “We can all eat in the living room.”

 

She looked at the betas and smiled.

 

“Dinner's ready, guys.” She announced and they all cheered, scrambling to get to the kitchen.

 

“Shouldn't we wait for them to serve themselves first?” She heard one of them whisper and Derek grinned at her.

 

“Don't worry about it, go ahead.” He said and they all nodded.

 

They ate dinner as it was expected from a Pack of teenagers. With much talking, each one of them speaking louder than the other.

 

By the time they all finished dinner and did the dishes, the betas were alternating between fighting to see who got to choose the movie and yawning.

 

They ended up watching The Notebook because Lydia threatened to never tutor anyone ever again if they didn't. Amelia found it funny how they all agreed pretty quickly.

 

Amelia got up to go to the restroom forty minutes into the movie, when she came back, was to all of the betas fast asleep, all of them touching each other and Derek.

 

She couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was obvious they all trusted Derek, even though they gave him hell. Her smile was a bit longing, though. She wanted that. Wanted to be trusted and to be needed by them.

 

As if reading her thoughts, Derek turned his head and looked at her. 

 

He didn't say anything, but he didn't have too. She knew what he was thinking.

 

'Give it time.'

 

**Saturday, 2:15 p.m.**

 

“Are you ready, love?” She asked Derek when the cars started to make their way to the House.

 

“Yes, are you?” He asked right back and she nodded.

 

“I think so, yeah.”

 

They were standing on the top of the front porch stairs, waiting all of the kids to get out of their cars and meet them there.

 

The House was finally ready to move in. 

 

“I swar to God Scott, it's fucking Star Wars, not Star Trek, I told you a million times!” They heard Stiles exclaim and Derek rolled his eyes.

 

Once all of the kids had made their way to the front porch, Amelia smiled at them.

 

“Hi guys, I'm glad you all could make it.” She greeted them and was met with timid smiles. She was no fool, she knew it would take some time until they all really trusted her.

 

“Listen, you all know what it means to have rebuild this House.” Derek started. “It means a lot to me, Cora and Amelia but it also means that now the Pack has a House.”

 

“It's a safe place for all of us. Anytime you wanna come over, you are welcome.” Amelia said. “It's you home too, and we hope you are comfortable in it.” 

 

“So, we have something for you.” Derek said, his face was blank but Amelia could read her husband like an open book. She knew that this was Derek saying he trusted his betas. 

 

Amelia reached inside her purse and took out thirteen keys, one for each one of the betas.

 

“Like we said, it's you house too.” She smiled as she handed it to them.

 

Amelia laughed when she got a good look to the betas' faces. They were shocked, to say the least.

 

“Oh my God, Derek is this your way of saying you trust us?” Erica teased and Derek rolled his eyes.

 

“Let's get inside.” He grumbled and unlocked the door.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Stiles whistled. “This place is huge.”

 

“Amelia decorated it, right?” Cora asked and Derek glared at her, making her laugh.

 

The house was all hardwood floors with big rugs on the living room. Right by the entrance there was a big staircase, on the middle of the front room, it led to the top floors, it was decorated with a big dark red rug from top to bottom and tall vases with white carnations on the bottom. The whole house was filled with flowers, on the coffee tables, on the side tables, the dining table and on top of every fireplace.

 

The rooms were all painted with a palette of light browns and soothing creams, Amelia wanted it to be a cozy home.

 

On the living room there was a big “U” shaped black leather couch, a glass coffee table and a black marble fireplace. A huge window was placed on the front of the room, it overlooked the front garden but from outside it was impossible to see the inside. There was a big chandelier and above the fireplace, a huge TV was installed with an X-Box and videogames. On the floor there was a big persian rug that brought color to the room. It had an opening to the kitchen and to the front hall. There was also a bar by the right corner of the room.

 

“Jesus, this place is amazing.” Danny commented.

 

The next room they entered was the kitchen. It had a big marble island on the middle of it, with tall leather stools so all of them could sit around it. It featured dark wood cabinets all around the kitchen, two ovens and two stoves and stainless steel appliances. Above the island, two beautiful chandeliers hang. Above the sink, there was a big window overlooking the back garden and the pool and to the back of the kitchen, there was a door the lead outside.

 

Next came the dining room. It was one of her favorite rooms. There were windows all around the room, fancy drapes on each one of them. A big persian rug was on the middle of the room and a huge dining table rested above it. It had enough space on it for all of the members of the Pack and still there was room for guests. Two big chandeliers above the wooden table. Tall brown leather chairs around it. There were LED lights around the room, like in every other one, and a bar by the right side. Behind the table, a big fireplace and Derek's mother favorite painting hanging above it.

 

“I think you guys are going to like this nexet one.” She smiled at their awestruck faces as she led everyone to the last room on the bottom floor apart from hers and Derek's offices and the restrooms.

 

“Fuck! Our own cinema!” She heard Malia exclaim and laughed.

 

“This is the den.” She explained and she could see Derek smiling to the side. “Every Pack needs one.”

 

“Why?” Scott asked, his head tilted to the side.

 

“Because it's the place where the Pack can relax. We made it so we could have movie nights here, but it's basically a place where everyone can feel safe after a battle or something like that.”

 

“It's to provide comfort.” Derek complemented.

 

“It's really amazing.” Allison said as she looked around.

 

The only illumination came from the LED lamps on the ceiling, no windows anywhere in the room. The big cream colored couch was more of a bed. The back of it going all the way to the ceiling and the seating part reaching the bottom of the movie screen. There were dozens of pillows and afghans all over it, the door being placed of the far left.

 

“Do you like it?” She asked.

 

“It's fucking ace!” Stiles exclaimed and all of the betas agreed.

 

“You can explore the rest of the house yourselves.” Derek said. “On the third floor there are a lot of rooms, those are yours, you can choose, two on each room.”

 

“Fucking amazing, dude!” 

 

They all ran excitedly to the third floor and they could hear the betas fighting for the rooms.

 

The second floor featured a game room, a conference room, a big library and a lab. The third floor had all of the bedrooms, including the Master bedroom and, above it, the attic. Below the house there was a basement that had been made into a gym, so all of them could train inside, it also had a big storage room with big refrigerators and freezers, they were, after all, feeding werewolves. 

 

“Do you think they liked it?” She asked amusedly when they heard Erica and Malia fighting over one of the bedrooms.

 

“I think so, yeah.” Derek laughed and kissed her lips.

 

Thursday, 4:30 p.m.

 

“Leave me alone!” 

 

That was the first thing Amelia heard as the kids got back from school, all of them running inside the house. The next thing she heard was laughter and Erica's voice ringing through the hallways.

 

It had been a month since the House got ready and all of them were more comfortable around each other.

 

“Aw, c'mon Liam, don't be embarrassed!”

 

“I'm not fucking embarrassed.” He grumbled as they all piled inside the kitchen. “I'm just done with you.”

 

“C'mon now, don't be like that.” Stiles pouted, laughter barely being contained.

 

“What's going on?” She asked over the laughs that ringed around the kitchen.

 

“Little Liam has been asked on a date.” Scott proudly stated and Amelia's eyes sparkled.

 

“Did you now? Who are they? Are they cute?”

 

“Amelia!” Liam groaned and she laughed.

 

“He is very cute.” Erica said, putting emphasis in every word and kissing Boyd's cheek after he grumbled.

 

“Do I know him?”

 

“Do you know who?” Derek asked as he entered the kitchen.

 

“Liam's boyfriend.” Amelia stated and Liam blushed, earning laughs from everyone.

 

“Liam has a boyfriend?”

 

“Not yet, but he does have a date.” Lydia said and Derek smirked.

 

“Do we know him?”

 

“I think so. It's the hot wolf from Satomi's Pack.” Allison said, a big smile on her face.

 

“Brett?” Amelia asked and they all nodded, apart from Liam who had taken to hiding his face in his arms. “Aw, babe, he is very cute, where are you guys going?”

 

Amelia asked as she threaded her fingers through Liam's hair.

 

She frowned when she couldn't understand a word from his grumbling and Jackson rolled his eyes.

 

“They're watching a movie and getting pizza.” He said.

 

“Aw, that's cute.” Amelia said.

 

“It's not cute! It's not a date!” Liam said as he emerged from his arms.

 

“Oh my God Liam, he literally said 'It's a date'”. Stiles said and Liam groaned.

 

Amelia took pity on him then.

 

“I made some brownies if any of you want.” She announced and, just like that, Liam's date was forgotten.

 

**Friday, 7:15 p.m.**

 

“Amelia?”

 

“Come in.” She called after she heard Liam’s shy voice calling her. “What can I do for you, sweetie?”

 

“The thing is, I have never been on na actual date.” He confessed, a light blush on his cheeks. “I don’t really know what to wear or what to do.”

 

She looked at him with a smile and an arched eyebrow.

 

“So, I was wondering if you could help me?”

 

“I would love to.” Amelia said with a smile as she got up from her place behind her desk and followed him to his bedroom upstairs.

 

The other betas were all outside on the pool and Derek was locked inside his own office.

 

“You said you were going out for pizza and a movie?”

 

“Yeah. I wanna look good but I can’t look like I put in too much effort.” He said and she laughed.

 

“Who told you that nonsense, love?” 

 

“Stiles and Erica.” He mumbled and she smiled at him.

 

“Listen, Liam, there’s no problem at all in looking like you put in some effort into looking good for your date. People like knowing that you care and that they’re important enough for you to dress up a little bit.”

 

“Do I have to dress up? Like, button down?” He asked, his eyes wide.

 

“I don’t think you would be comfortable like that, love.” She laughed and he smiled at her. “Maybe a nice sweater and some good fitting jeans?”

 

“I can manage that.” He nodded seriously.

 

Amelia huffed out a laugh at her beta and went to look over the clothes he had brought over.

 

“This is really nice.” She said as she held up a light blue sweater and some dark jeans. “Go put it on.” She urged and he went to the adjoined bathroom.

 

She was thinking about what she could do for dinner when he came out of the bathroom.

 

“What do you think?” He asked, his voice unsure.

 

“I think you look great.” She smirked then. “He may even kiss you goodnight!”

 

“Oh my God, you’re such a mom!” He groaned and she laughed at his flushed cheeks.

 

“C’mon, let’s do your hair.”

 

It took them twenty minutes, but they finally managed to get Liam’s hair the way he wanted to.

 

“It’s almost eight, he should be here any minute now.” He said.

 

“Let’s go wait downstairs then.” 

 

She put her arm around his shoulders and guided them downstairs and into the living room where they found a group of barely dry werewolves.

 

“What are you doing, dripping wet on the floor that just got cleaned?” She asked, her lips pursed.

 

“Sorry Amelia, we wanted to say bye to Liam.” Scott said, a big smile that said he wasn’t sorry at all decorating his face.

 

“Oh my God! No! No fucking way! Go back outside!” Liam groaned.

 

“No way man, we need to know what are Brett’s intentions with you.” Stiles said.

 

“Yeah Liam, he’s a wolf, from another Pack, we need to make sure he knows we’ll hunt him down.” Erica nodded.

 

Amelia rolled her eyes at them. Their voices were serious but the laughter in their eyes was obvious.

 

“Stop teasing him, yeah? Poor thing gonna explode if he blushes anymore.” She said and Liam groaned.

 

“You’re not helping at all!”

 

Suddenly, they heard a car driving up the property and then, a knock on the front door.

 

“I’ll get it!” Stiles, Erica, Malia and Isaac all screamed at the same time.

 

“Settle down!” Derek said over the noise, finally emerging from his office. “I’ll get it.”

 

“You’re no fun.” Jackson rolled his eyes and Derek glared at him.

 

They heard Derek opening the front door, steps on the front hall, and then, Derek and Brett were standing in front of a room with a smiling Amelia, a blushing Liam and a bunch of wet and smirking teenagers.

 

“Hi.” Brett greeted amusedly, walking into the room and stopping right in front of Amelia and Liam. “You must be Amelia, the Alpha? Nice to meet you.” He extended his hand and she shook it.

 

“Nice to meet you too, darling.” She smiled at him and then he turned his look to Liam.

 

“Hey, are you ready to go?” He asked, a light blush on his cheeks.

 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

As they were walking out, Derek called out.

 

“Home by eleven, Liam.”

 

If possible, Liam’s blush intensified but he quickly nodded.

 

“No wandering hands during the movie!” Scott called out.

 

“Use protection!” That was Stiles and Amelia glared at him.

 

“Take care of our baby, Brett!” Erica pleaded in the middle of her laughter.

 

“Oh my fucking God! Shut up!” Liam told them and hurried a laughing Brett outside.

 

“I think that went well, don’t you, love?” She asked Derek after the front door closed once again and he smiled at her. She turned to her betas then with a frown on her face. “Now, you all are cleaning up this mess, you hear me?” 

 

Still laughing, the betas started to move around so they could clean up the wet floor.

 

**Saturday, 5:30 p.m.**

 

Amelia smiled to herself when she heard the betas whining about training once again. She took the cookies out of the oven and let them cool on top of the island, making her way outside with an armful of Gatorade.

 

“Are you guys done yet?” She asked and was met with pleading looks.

 

“Please, Amelia! Tell Derek we’re fine now!”

 

Derek huffed when she looked at him with an amused gaze. 

 

“Fine, we’re done.” He relented and the betas all came running to her so they could get something to drink.

 

They all sat around the back Garden and Amelia looked at them.

 

“Do you have any plans for tonight?”

 

“Not really, we were thinking of spending the night at Lydia’s since her parents are away.” Scott said.

 

“Why don’t you guys stay here, then?” She suggested. “I could make us some dinner and we can watch a movie or something.”

 

“Really?” Isaac asked her excitedly.

 

“Yeah, why not?” Amelia shrugged.

 

“That would be amazing, cause we were just going to eat ramen or something.” Danny said and Amelia laughed.

 

“Well, in that case, how do you guys feel about Yakisoba?” 

 

“Oh my God, Derek!” Stiles exclaimed dramatically. “Where have you been hiding the best person in the whole fucking world?”

 

Amelia laughed at Derek’s expression.

 

“Well, you better go inside then and take a shower, because one of you is coming with me to the supermarket to get a few things.” She said and then added. “There are cookies in the kitchen.”

 

They all ran inside the house and, by the time she and Derek got to the kitchen, there were no cookies left.

 

“Good thing I saved us some, don’t you think?” She said as she got another batch from the oven.

 

“I love you.” Derek nodded seriously and she laughed at him. “And I really wanna kiss you right now.”

 

“But you won’t.” She told him as she backed away. “Go away, Derek! You’re swety and you stink!”

 

He laughed at her as he cornered her against the cabinets.

 

“C’mon, love, just one kiss?” He pouted. “Please?”

 

“No way in hell, Hale.”

 

He smirked at her as he pinned her raised hands to the countertop.

 

“Derek, I’m warning you-“

 

Her frase was cut short when he crashed his lips with hers.

 

“Ugh! Gross! It’s like watching my parentes make out!” Liam exclaimed and Amelia and Derek parted, only to be greeted by all of their betas making grossed out faces by the kitchen door.

 

Derek winked at her, snatched another cookie and made his way upstairs so he could take a shower.

 

Smoothing down her shirt, Amelia looked at the betas.

 

“Well, have you decided who will go with me to the store?”

 

“Liam, because he’s the youngest.” Jackson proclaimed and Amelia nodded.

 

“And you, for thinking you would get out of this.” She stated and made her way to the front door, hearing the other pups laughing.

 

As they were getting inside her car, Jackson grumbling all the way there, Isaac came running after them.

 

“Do you mind if I tag along?” He asked, scratching his head. “Everyone is just gonna play videogames and I kind of hate the game they chosen.”

 

“Of course you can come, love.” She smiled and he got inside the car. “We don’t need a lot of things, I don’t think so, at least.” Amelia mused.

 

She listened to the boys talk about lacrosse all the way to the store and smiled at how much like a mother she felt.

 

They got to the store and got out of the car, as they were making their way out of the parking lot, they were met with Coach Finstock, Amelia contained a laugh at how she was expecting him to blow his whistle, just like when she was in High School.

 

“Ms. Thorne, is that you?” He yelled at her and she turned around to greet him.

 

“Hi Coach Finstock.” She greeted. 

 

“I thought you were in New York.” He said in a loud voice as he shook her hand.

 

“I was, but I came back to live with my husband.”

 

“You got married? What happened to Hale from High School?”

 

“We got married.” She smiled and laughed at his wide eyes.

 

“Well, fuck.” He then looked at the teenagers standing behind her. “Lahey, Whittemore, Dunbar! What are you standing there for?”

 

“They’re helping me out, they’re having dinner with me and Derek.” She said and cringed at his critical look.

 

“I didn’t realize you all knew each other.”

 

“Small world.” Amelia said and hoped he would leave it at that. 

 

“Well, I don’t care what you do on your spare time.” He proclaimed. “Just don’t forget practice.” He looked back at her and she smiled. “Amelia, nice seeing you.”

 

“You too, coach.” She smiled and he was off.

 

They made their way into the store and she looked at the confused faces of her pups.

 

“Why are you standing there looking lost?” She inquired as she picked a cart, Isaac taking it from her and pushing it into the store.

 

“We didn’t realize you knew Coach.” Jackson said.

 

“Well, I used to go to school here, when I was your age.”

 

“Was that how you and Derek met?”

 

“Not really.” She said as she picked some carrots. “Our families introduced us during a meeting between our Packs.”

 

“I didn’t know your family was a Pack, too.” Isaac said.

 

“We are.” She nodded. “My family’s Pack is as big as the Hale’s used to be.” She walked around picking up some other vegetables. “Derek and I met when we were fourteen, we hit it off and soon everyone could see we were mates. I moved in with the Hales the summer after that.”

 

“That’s... Young.” Liam said and she smiled at him.

 

“It is, but we knew we would be together sooner or later, so we figured, why not sooner?” She shrugged. “When the fire happened, we moved to New York and got married there so we could be stronger against the hunters.”

 

“How old were you when you guys got married?” Jackson asked her.

 

“Eighteen.” She said and smiled when their eyes widened. “We were young, but that was the way we found to survive.”

 

“So, why didn’t you move back here with him?”

 

“Well, I needed to finish my studies and we agreed that Derek needed to get back here and settle a few things.”

 

“Kate?” Jackson asked and she nodded.

 

“He said he needed to do that on his own, so I respected it.”

 

They walked around the store in silence after that and they watched her as she picked some shrimps.

 

“Amelia?” Liam called her and she turned around to find the three of them looking at her with wide eyes. 

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“You’re not going back to New York, are you?” He asked and she softly smiled at them.

 

“I’m staying right here, love. This is my home and you guys are my family.” She looked them in the eyes as she said that and then clapped her hands once. “Why don’t you guys go and get everyhing we need for some brownies? I’ll make them for dessert.”

 

She laughed when they all ran off to pick things up and turned around to push the cart.

 

“Your have beautiful sons. When my Michael was that age, he would never have helped me out with groceries.” An eldery lady said to her and she smiled.

 

“Thank you, ma’am. They are great, yes.“ 

 

As she walked towards the aisle where she could hear the boys arguing, Amelia couldn’t help but think that, yeah, her pups were the perfect kids.

 

**Sunday, 5:45**

 

They were all seating around the living room, the pups doing their homework while the Alphas quietly talked about the next full moon. 

 

The quietness was broken by a knock on the front door and, with a kiss to her forehead, Derek got up to answer it.

 

“What are you doing here?” She heard him growl.

 

Amelia was startled by her mate's tone so she got up and made her way to the front hall. She could sense the pups' uneasiness at the smell of the visitors and the snarls they were emiting made her frown.

 

“What's going on here?” She asked as she got to the front door. “Derek?”

 

“Nothing. These two want to talk to us but I have nothing to say to them.”

 

Amelia frowned and looked at the two boys in front of her.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names.”

 

“I'm Ethan, this is my brother Aiden.” One of the twins introduced them and realization dawned on her.

 

“I see. I heard quite a bit about the two of you.” She pursed her lips and the way they cringed made her extremely sad. “How can we help you?”

 

“We're looking for a Pack.” Aiden said and Amelia widened her eyes.

 

“Scott offered you a Pack, back when he was the Alpha.” Derek said, his face stoic. “You ran away.”

 

“Listen, we know we fucked up in a lot of ways.” Aiden started. “But we're not the same anymore. We did a lot of shit in the past, we know that.”

 

“We don't have anywhere to go.” Ethan said, his voice low and his eyes downcast. “We're basically omegas and there are hunters following us eveywhere we go.”

 

Amelia's face softened at that. She knew that those two boys had been responsible for much suffering for her pups and her mate, going as far as to almost getting Erica and Boyd killed. She also knew she couldn't let two kids get chased around and get killed by hunters. Next to her, she heard Derek sigh.

 

“Let's talk in my office, yeah?” Derek said and the two young wolves nodded, following the Alpha couple inside.

 

The four of them made their way towards Derek's office, the offices and the bedrooms being equipped with soundproof systems so the meetings could be private.

 

“Listen,” Amelia started from her place beside Derek's chair. “Our Pack is a bit different, which means we can't just let people in, because everyone must have the same bond.” 

 

She looked at the crestfallen expressions on the two wolves faces and allowed herself a sad smile.

 

“We are a Familiar Pack.” She stated and their eyes widened. “As you know, Familiar Packs are a bit different when it comes to accepting members. Everyone has to click and get along with each other. It's all about a caring relationship. We can't have members starting fights or being hostile to others.”

 

Amelia's tone was serious and, if she looked to her side, she would see that Derek's face was just as solemn.

 

“We understand.” Aiden nodded and started to get up.

 

“That being said,” Derek started. “You can come around for training days, maybe some dinners, so we can see how eveyone gets along.”

 

The shocked expressions on their faces made Amelia laugh.

 

“This is not probation time, boys, we don't have that here, so you don't need to pretend to be something you aren't.” Amelia stated. “Just be yourselves and get to know everyone.”

 

“Thank you, seriously, you don't know how much that means to us.” Ethan said and his brother nodded at his side.

 

“Do you have a place to stay?” Amelia asked as she assessed their torn clothes and dirty hair.

 

“We just got in town, we have rooms at the Motel.”

 

Amelia nodded and Derek stood up.

 

“We have training everyday after school, so around 4:30p.m.”

 

“We'll be here.” Aiden nodded. “Will the others be okay with us?”

 

“I think it will be a process.” Amelia said. “It's up to you to prove to them you're not here to hurt anyone or to leave again.”

 

“We're sorry about that.” Ethan said. “After Aiden got hurt, we couldn't be here anymore.”

 

“Like I said, it will be a process and the outcome it's entirely up to you.” She shrugged and they nodded.

 

“We won't let you down.” Aiden promised as the four of them shook hands.

 

Derek guided the boys outside as Amelia made her way back to the living room where the betas were waiting.

 

“Are they back for good?” Allison asked from her place at Lydia's side, their hands entwined.

 

“I think so, yeah.” Amelia nodded and took a deep breath. “They're looking for a Pack.”

 

“They would have one, if they hadn't run away.” Scott grumbled.

 

“I know, love. But they're back and they need a Pack.” She said as she took a seat in the couch. “We decided that they can come around for training and for dinner sometime.”

 

“So they're part of the Pack? Just like that?” Jackson asked, a deep frown on his face.

 

“No, love.” She shook her head. “You know our Pack is different, accepting new members it's not that easy. We told them to start coming around so we can see if they get along with all of us. If we'll click.”

 

“And if they don't?” Kira asked.

 

“Then that's that.” She shrugged. “Hey, don't worry okay? Derek and I would never let anyone who may do us any harm anywhere near the Pack.”

 

As the betas nodded at her words, she felt Derek's hands on her shoulders and took a deep breath. Amelia hoped they had made the right decision. 

 

**Thursday, 4:50 p.m.**

 

Amelia laughed as she watched the betas chase each other around the back garden.

 

Derek had insisted that all of the pups came around, since classes had been canceled the next day.

 

She watched from the window above the kitchen's sink as Jackson and Scott pretendend to wrestle, Stiles and Liam cheering at them. A smile made its way to her face when she saw Lydia and Allison disappearing into the woods, hands firmly clasped. Her chest filled with pride when she saw Malia and Kira deep in conversation with Ethan and Aiden, who were awkwardly standing to the side of all the commotion.

 

She took the pies out of the oven and put them on the island.

 

Amelia brewed fresh coffee for Derek, Stiles, Lydia and her and made some hot chocolate for the others. They were well into Fall now, Amelia had just managed to convince the betas to stop going into the pool. 

 

She took the coffee, the hot chocolate and all the mugs outside and set them up on the outdoor table, which was surrounded by an “U” shaped outdoor couch, in the middle of the table, a pretty propane fire pit.

 

“Isaac, love, come help me out, please?”

 

The beta nodded and followed her inside, immediately starting to sniff the kitchen.

 

“Smells really good.” He confessed and she smiled at him.

 

“Thank you, I hope everyone eles agrees with you.”

 

Isaac laughed at her and his eyes widened as he looked at the pies.

 

“Why did you bake so many?”

 

“Well, I asked what you guys wanted and there were shouts of blueberry, apple and hazelnuts.”

 

“So you made one of each?” He asked, a big smile on his face.

 

“Yes, it's no big deal, love.” She smiled and laughed as he enveloped her in a hug.

 

“You're amazing.” He whispered. “The last person to bake me a pie was my mom.” He confessed, his eyes suddenly becoming shiny and a small smile appearing on his face. “I guess you're kind of my new mom, right?”

 

Amelia couldn't help the warm feeling that spread all over her body, her eyes becoming misty, a big smile showing itself.

 

“I would be honored, love.” She said, giving him a hug.

 

He smiled a bright smile, even though his eyes were wet.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” He asked, a puppy-like expression on his face.

 

“Of course you can.”

 

“It's a bit embarrassing.” He laughed, his cheeks red and she urged to go on. “What did you and Derek meant when you said that some of us would be pups?”

 

Her smile softened at that.

 

“Well, basically, when a few members of the Pack present as pups, it means that they have a stronger bond with the Alphas. The Pack Mother will be way more protective of them, as well as the other members.”

 

“So, it means that the pups are the weakest?” He frowned and she shook her head.

 

“No, love, of course not. It just means that they need a little more solace than the others.” She smiled at him. “Why do you ask, love?”

 

“We were talking the other day, Cora, Ethan and Aiden tried to explain it but they didn't really know, so we all got a bit lost.”

 

Amelia nodded in understanding.

 

“Well, now you know. It just means that the pups have a stronger bond with each other and the Alphas.” She smiled and gestured to the pies. “Now help me get these outside before Derek starts making everyone run laps around the property.”

 

Isaac laughed at her and together they took everything they needed outside.

 

“C'mon guys, time to eat!” She called. “Lydia and Allison, you better come out of those woods or else...”

 

Moments later the girls made their way out of the woods and into the property, Lydia rolling her eyes all the way there.

 

“Yes, mom, we're here, don't worry.” She said, her tone not even a little bit sarcastic. Amelia smiled.

 

“Did you just called her mom?” Stiles asked, his eyebrows raised.

 

“We might as well, she is like our mother, don't you think?” Kira asked from her place at Malia's side.

 

“I mean, yeah, I guess.” Stiles answered.

 

“Fantastic! Now that that's settled, can we eat?” Danny pleaded from where he was threading his fingers through Isaac's hair, a peaceful expression in both of their faces.

 

“We can, yes.” Amelia nodded barely containing a smile. “Pick one, guys, it's already sliced.”

 

Amelia looked around at her pups, her eyes landing on Derek who was standing behind the couch, a big smile on his face.

 

She new what he was thinking, she was thinking the exact same thing.

 

Finally. 

 

**Saturday, 9:30 a.m.**

 

After that, it becomes a thing. 

 

The betas had all taken to calling her “mom”. Jokingly, at first, but eventually it became almost natural.

 

They would call her mom when they needed help with homework or when they were hungry. Would shout it from upstairs when they couldn't find a piece of clothing and would whine it when she announced that Derek and her would be going to parents/teachers night.

 

“Mom?” She heard Liam call her as she was finishing an writing an e-mail.

 

“Yes, love?” Amelia smiled at him and beckoned him inside her office.

 

He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

 

“Can I ask you a question about something a bit embarrassing?” His voice was small, a deep blush in his cheeks.

 

“Of course you can.” She smiled and motioned to the seat in front of her desk.

 

“It's about Brett.” He started and the blush in his cheeks deepened. “And kinda about sex?”

 

“Okay...” She started. “What about it?”

 

“We were fooling around last night, just making out and stuff, and something weird happened.” Amelia lifted her eyebrows at that. “He almost bit my neck, but like, in a very specific place. He's always scenting me there and stuff.”

 

“I see.” She leaned forward until she could rest her elbows on the desk. “Well, love, it seems to me that he's starting to claim you.”

 

At his confused face, Amelia smiled.

 

“Brett's a born wolf, isn't he?” She asked and Liam nodded. “Well, then he must know all about mates. Did he tell you anything about that?”

 

“A bit, yeah. He told me he thought we were mates.”

 

“I think that too.” Amelia confessed and his eyes widened. “Listen baby, when two mates start going out, the first stage of claiming is scenting each other, the next one is having sex and the last one is the bite above the scenting gland.”

 

“We're not really having sex yet.”

 

“I figured as much, you're scent hasn't changed that much yet.” She told him and his blush deepened. “Maybe Brett's ready for you guys to go a bit further and his self control in holding back the bite is to be admired. It's very hard to hold back when you finally find your mate.” She looked at him and her smile turned serious. “Listen, love, maybe you should talk to Brett about this, but if you want my input, you should wait little bit more before actually bonding.”

 

“Why?” He frowned. “You and Derek claimed each other when you were still in school.”

 

“Well, yeah.” She admitted. “But we had a rough path in front of us. We used to fight a lot because our hormones were so wild, we almost killed each other once because I thought that Derek smelled like another wolf that wasn't me, we fought in the middle of the Preserve and wolfed out on each other, I broke his leg and he broke my wrist trying to stop me.” Liam's eyes widened at that. “Look, I know that mating seems like the best thing in the world, and it is really great, but you have to be ready for it. It's kind of like marriage. You have to get to know the person first, their emotions, their smell, their mind. Because once you claim each other, you get in tune with everything. You know what they're thinking, how they're feeling, everything, and there's no going back.”

 

“Sounds amazing.” He confessed.

 

“It is. But, like I said, you have to be ready.”

 

“How does it feel? When you actually claim one another?”

 

Amelia smiled at that.

 

“It consumes you until the only thing you can hear is your mate's heartbeat, you listen to their thoughts and feel their emotions. All you wanna do is to touch them. It soothes all of your worries and makes you feel like you two are the only people in the universe. It's ecstasy.”

 

“I really want that.” Liam's smile was small, but longing.

 

“You'll have it, love. But believe me when I say it, you're not ready yet. Brett's not ready either. You have to get closer to one another first.”

 

Liam nodded at her and got up, making his way around the table and kissing her head.

 

“Thanks, mom.” He smiled down at her and she cupped his cheek.

 

“I'm always here, love.”

 

He nodded at her and, with a smile, was out of the door.

 

**Monday, 4:30 p.m.**

 

“Okay, why is Liam smiling so much and why do the rest of you won't stop teasing him?” Amelia demanded once all of them had eaten at least one brownie.

 

“Liam is so happy because his boyfriend transferred to our school this morning.” Erica announced and Amelia and Derek looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

 

“Is that so?” She asked. 

 

“Yes, and they look like they were born attached.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“They're not the only ones.” Cora murmured looking at where Stiles and Ethan were sitting so close they were touching.

 

“Shut up.” Stiles murmured right back, a light blush painting his cheeks.

 

Before Amelia could say anything at them, there was a knock on the front door.

 

“I'll get it.” Derek said and made his way out of the kitchen. “Uh, Liam? I think it's for you.” He called and Liam frowned.

 

“Oh God, he's following Liam here, now.” Malia groaned as she smelt Brett's scent.

 

“Actually, I was thinking I could talk to you and Derek, Mrs. Hale.” Brett said as he, Liam and Derek made their way inside the kitchen.

 

Amelia frowned a bit.

 

“Please, you can call me Amelia, Brett.” She told him and he nodded, one of his arms around Liam's shoulders. “Let's go inside my office, then.”

 

Brett kissed Liam's confused face and followed her and Derek inside her office.

 

“How can we help you, darling?” Amelia asked as she got comfortable in her seat, Derek an imposing presence standing beside her.

 

“Well, it's actually about Liam.” He started. “He told me you two talked about claiming, and how you think we're a bit young to do it, and I totally agree with that. But I was thinking we could start the process, you know?”

 

“I don't understand, I thought you were already scenting him?”

 

“I am, and I changed schools so I could be closer to him. But I talked to Satomi about it, and they're moving again. I can't be away from him.” He shook his head, a serious look in his face.

 

“You want to be a part of our Pack.” Derek stated.

 

“I do.” Brett nodded. “Look, I know Liam. I also know all about sub-divisions on a Familiar Pack.”

 

“So you know he's a pup?” Amelia asked and saw him nod. “So you also know you'll have to be extra careful with him.”

 

“I do. I wanna claim him, I really do, but I know we're not ready yet. But I can't be away from him without knowing when I'm gonna be back.”

 

“I see.” Amelia started. “Listen, darling, why don't you go outside with the others, eat a brownie if there are any left, and Derek and I will talk about it?”

 

Brett nodded at her and stood up, making his way to the kitchen.

 

“Well, what do you think?” Amelia asked Derek and he sighed.

 

She watched as Derek made his way to her personal bar and poured both of them a glass of wolfsbane laced Jack.

 

“I think him and Liam are mates who are going to hurt a lot if they stay away from each other.” He started, handing her her glass. “I also think that he's a powerful wolf who could really help the Pack. He's centered and strong, so he'll be a great mate for Liam.”

 

“I think we should call Satomi.” Amelia said as she took a sip.

 

Derek nodded at her and fished out his phone, dialing the number.

 

They stayed on the phone with her for twenty minutes, asking all the questions they could think of.

 

By the end of it, they knew they had their decision.

 

The two of them made their way to the living room where all of the kids were playing Xbox and yelling at one another.

 

Derek cleared his throat and all of the betas looked at them, pausing the game.

 

“Brett, have you told anyone why you're here?” Derek asked and the kid shook his head.

 

“Brett's Pack is going away.” Amelia started and Liam's shocked face made her hurry up to the next sentence. “He came here today to ask us to be a part of our Pack.”

 

“So we talked to him and we talked to Satomi about it.” Derek stated, arms crossed and a serious look.

 

“Welcome to the family, darling.” Amelia smiled and Brett laughed.

 

She and Derek watched as Brett hugged a shocked and confused Liam and all the other betas laughed and hollered.

 

Amelia laughed as Derek leaned in, his arms going around her waist.

 

“Look at our beautiful family, my love.” Derek whispered in her ear and her smile widened.

 

**Friday, 8:00 a.m.**

 

Amelia woke up to a weird smell around the house. It smelled like sickness.

 

She took a shower, uneasiness coursing through her body. 

 

She made her way downstairs to get a start on breakfast for everyone, the betas had taken to spend most nights on the house with her and Derek. They had recieved a lot of concerned calls from parents. Thankfully, they had the Sheriff and Melissa on their side to soothe all worries.

 

“What's this smell?” Derek said as he entered the kitchen, a deep frown on his face.

 

“Sickness.” She stated, lips pursed. “Smells like the flu.”

 

“How is that even possible?” He wondered.

 

“I have an idea, but I think we should call Deaton once the kids wake up.”

 

She finished serving breakfast on the island and made her way to the den, where the betas had, for some reason, fallen asleep.

 

She looked at them with a small smile gracing her face. They were still trying to deny the obvious relationships between them, but she and Derek knew all about that.

 

She watched as Malia and Kira were spooning, how Lydia and Allison laid with entwined hands, how Stiles' arm was thrown over Ethan's waist and how Aiden was hugging Cora to his chest.

 

She smiled as she saw Danny holding Isaac close, how Brett was spooning Liam, how Scott and Jackson seemed to forget all about their rivalry as Scott held Jackson close to his chest and how Erica and Boyd wouldn't let go of one another even in their sleep.

 

“Wake up, loves, you're gonna be late for school.” She called in a soft voice, stepping on the big couch and lightly shaking each one of the betas. “C'mon, you don't want Derek to come in here, do you?”

 

One by one, the betas started to wake up. Groans and whines filling the den and Amelia smiled, amused at their antics.

 

“Uh, mom? I think there's something wrong with Jackson.” Scott called her over, a worried look in his face.

 

Amelia approached the betas and took a good look at Jackson's shivering form. He was holding the blanket tight around his body and wouldn't stop sweating.

 

“Isaac too.” Danny told her.

 

“And Liam.” Brett said with a deep frown.

 

Amelia frowned as she looked at each one of the three betas, all in the same state.

 

“Fuck, they're burning up.” She murmured. “Derek! Come in here and call Deaton!” She called over the worried sounds the betas were making. “You guys, go get breakfast and get ready for school.”

 

“No way, I'm not leaving him.” Brett said and, by his side, Scott and Danny nodded. Amelia sighed.

 

“I'm afraid you don't have a choice in that, loves.” 

 

“But-”

 

“There's nothing you can do here, baby. Go to school and I promise I'll text the three of you every chance I get.”

 

She watched as they pursed their lips, but finally nodded.

 

They all made their way out of the den at the same time as Derek entered the room, a deep frown in his face.

 

“Deaton's coming.” He said. “What do you think it is?”

 

“I think they're presenting.” Amelia said as she looked over her betas, her hand threading through Jackson's blond locks.

 

“Well, hell of a way to do it.” He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

 

“I can't be sure, of course, but I think it'll pass in a day or two.” She sighed. “Stay here with them, will you? I'm going to get something to help with the fever.”

 

Derek nodded and she made her way outside of the room just in time to say goodbye to the betas and assure them she would update them on the state of the other three pups.

 

Amelia made her way to the lab on the second floor and took out a small vial with herbs. She got to the kitchen and mixed the herbs with a bit of warm water.

 

“Here, help me with these.” She said to Derek as she got inside the room, a bowl of warm water with herbs and three flannels in hand. “Put it in their foreheads.”

 

Derek did as instructed. They had just finished doing that when there was a knock on the front door.

 

“That must be Deaton, I'll get it.” He said and Amelia nodded, pulling the covers tighter around Isaac's body.

 

“Amelia.” Deaton greeted and she smiled at him with a small nod.

 

The next half an hour passed with Deaton examining the three boys, all of them groaning when he so much as touched them.

 

“I think you're right about them being presenting, Amelia.” He said. “Their wolves allowed the illness to present to let you know that they need you taking care of them. I can't tell you how long it will be until it passes, since you're the first Familiar Pack I ever seen, but I would assume a week.”

 

“That long?” She asked, hating the idea of her pups being sick for so long.

 

“Yes.” He nodded. “I think so. I see you're tending to them with herbs and I think it's a great path to follow. They will need that, because there will be more symptoms to present. They will get nauseous and dizzy and I don't think the fever will let up so soon.”

 

Amelia pursed her lips and, as she looked to the side, she saw that Derek was hating that piece of information as much as her.

 

“There's nothing else we can do?” Derek asked and Deaton shook his head.

 

“They will need physical contact to assure them that they're protected by the Pack, their mates and the Alphas. I understand that none of them are mated yet, but I think you all have a good idea of who they are.”

 

At that, Amelia and Derek nodded.

 

“Do we need to give them anything else?”

 

“No, I don't think so.” Deaton shook his head. “Just keep them hydrated and keep using the herbs to help with the fever, if you have anything that will settle their stomachs, that will be helpful as well.”

 

Amelia nodded at his words and frowned when Liam let out a small whine.

 

“I thought they would present during a full moon.” Amelia pursed her lips, sighing when Derek hugged her waist.

 

Deaton looked at them with a small smile then.

 

“I wouldn't worry too much. They're in good hands.” He started packing up his things. “I'll be going now, maybe try and make my scent go away, their mates won't like an outsider's scent in here while the pups are sick.”

 

They nodded and said their goodbyes and Derek walked Deaton to the front door.

 

Amelia sighed and started to purify the House, burning a mix of cinammon, for healing, and white sage, for cleaning the negative energies, protection and purification of the House.

 

She went back into the lab and took another small vial, entering the den, she applied a bit of Myrrh to the boys' forehead and chest, it would help with healing.

 

Amelia sighed as she made herself comfortable near the pups. They all somehow moved so they could be near her and each other, all of them touching in some way. 

 

She looked up when Derek entered the den.

 

“They'll have to eat, eventually.” He said and she nodded.

 

“I know, I was thinking we could let them sleep first though. If Deaton's right, and they do get nauseous, they won't be sleeping much then.”

 

Derek nodded at her words and took a seat besides Isaac's head.

 

“This is fucked up.” He murmured and Amelia agreed. “They shouldn't have to go through this for something that's supposed to be good.”

 

“I know.” She sighed. “It's fucking unfair.”

 

They stayed in silence, looking over the pups and soothing them when they got so uncomfortable they would whine.

 

Amelia sighed as she texted Scott, Danny and Brett to let them know that their mates were sleeping and were sick with the flu because they were presenting. After that, she called the school to let them know why the boys weren't in school that day.

 

She debated calling the boys' parents, but eventually ended up just calling Liam's.

 

She couldn't call Isaac's parents, for obvious reasons and Jackson's were in London. 

 

She frowned a bit when she thought of Jackson's parents. The kid ended up having to tell them that he was a werewolf, since they wanted to move and drag him away from his Pack. That had been a tough conversation and she thanked God that they had Melissa and the Sheriff on their side.

 

Around four thirty she got up and went to the kitchen, kissing the boys' heads when they whined at the lost contact.

 

She made a few sandwiches for the other betas that would surely come back to the House, the same way they did everyday.

 

Amelia allowed a small smile at the thought that the kids were basically living with them now. They would come by everyday after school for snacks, training and, most days, dinner. They would do their homework there, too. Every Saturday night they would come over for Pack Night and, most nights, they would sleep there as well.

 

Their parents were a bit worried at first, but they all sat down and had long conversations, Melissa and the Sheriff being present. By the time the talk was over, they all had reached an agreement. As long as they got good grades, everything was fine.

 

She was just finishing the snacks when the betas got home from practice and after-school clubs.

 

“Hey mom.” They greeted as they got to the kitchen.

 

“Hey, loves. Keep your voices down, yeah? They're still asleep.” She informed and they nodded, worried looks crossing their faces.

 

“Can we go see them? Please?” Scott asked her.

 

“Of course you can, love. Just don't make too much noise, I want them to sleep as much as they can before they start getting nauseous.”

 

Scott nodded as he made his way to the den, Danny and Brett following him.

 

She moved to the den as well, leaning on the door as she watched the boys hug their mates close and scent them.

 

“Here, baby.” She handed Brett a flannel with herbs when he whined about how warm Liam was. “Put this on his forehead.”

 

She handed one to Scott and Danny as well.

 

“I'm gonna go and start dinner, you three stay here, you don't have to train today.”

 

“Thanks mom.” Danny whispered at her, his eyes shining gold as he hugged Isaac even closer.

 

She nodded and went back outside. She had fought Derek when he had mentioned that Danny had asked for the bite, but she knew that it had been a good choice, the kid was a great asset.

 

“Can't we go see them as well?” Lydia asked in a worried voice.

 

“I think it's best to leave them with their mates now, love.” A few eyes widened at her words. “After dinner we can go and stay with them, they need their Pack to be close.”

 

They all nodded, going outside when Derek called them over so they could start training.

 

Amelia looked around the kitchen, trying to think of something she could do for dinner.

 

She decided on lasagna for them and chicken noodle soup for the sick pups.

 

When everything was well on its way to be ready, Amelia made her way outside to hand over Gatorade bottles.

 

She frowned when she saw that the betas were completely unfocused on what they were doing, spending more time on the floor than actually fighting. As she looked at Derek, she saw that he was getting absolutely frustrated and decided to do something about that.

 

“Why don't you guys take a break?” She suggested and they all nodded, even Derek.

 

Instead of the usual commotion, the betas were quiet that day. They looked worried and frustrated.

 

“You don't have to look this worried, guys.” Amelia smiled at them. “Nothing will happen to them, it's just the flu because they're presenting, it's nothing serious.”

 

“It's just that we thought that none of us would get sick again.” Erica confessed.

 

“And there's nothing we can do to help them.” Kira said.

 

“Of course there is. They will need as much physical contact as possible to assure them that they have their Pack looking after them.” She smiled as she looked at each one of them. “They'll also need you to assure them that you won't think any different about them just because they're the pups. Of course, they will need a bit more looking after, but it doesn't mean they are any different than before.”

 

“You think they're afraid of what we'll think?” Stiles asked, an incredulous tone to his voice.

 

“Wouldn't you be?” She asked him and he looked deep in thought.

 

“Just make sure you're there for them and everything will be alright.” Derek said and they all nodded. “Training is over, get inside, take a shower and come back downstairs to help with dinner.”

 

They nodded at him and went inside the house, Derek following close.

 

She took the lasagnas out of the oven and poured the soup inside three bowls, placing the bowls on a tray. She made her way to the den to check on her pups.

 

She looked at her betas, all six of them asleep. Brett, Danny and Scott holding their mates tight against their chests.

 

“Wake up, loves.” She called as she shook Danny first, then Brett and then Scott. “Dinner's ready.”

 

“I wanna stay here with him.” Danny said as he woke up and looked over Isaac.

 

“No, love, you have to eat. Go have dinner and Derek and I will make sure they eat too. We'll have dinner after that and then you can come back and stay with them.”

 

They didn't look too happy, but went outside anyway. She set they tray down just in time for Derek to enter the den, fresh from his shower.

 

“Help me wake them up, yes?” 

 

Together, they tried to wake the three pups.

 

“C'mon love, you have to wake up now.” She said in a soft voice as she smoothed Jackson's hair back.

 

The only response she got was a whine and she sighed.

 

“Wake up, love. I just need you to eat a little bit and then you can go right back to sleep.” She smiled when he finally opened his eyes. “There you are, c'mon baby, let me help you sit up.”

 

She supported him as he sat up against the back of the huge couch, looking to her side to see that Derek had successfully woke up the two other pups.

 

“Why are we sick?” Liam asked in a tiny voice as he rubbed his eyes.

 

“Well, the three of you are presenting as the Pack pups.” She told them and she saw the three of them blush scarlet.

 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Jackson groaned and tried to glare.

 

“We can explain everything when you get better, right now, you need to eat.” Derek said and they shook their heads.

 

“I'm not hungry.” Isaac said and Amelia pursed her lips, pulling the covers up a bit so the three of them would be covered.

 

“I know, baby, but none of you have eaten anything since dinner last night, you have to eat. Just a little bit, yeah?”

 

They grumbled and whined, but, eventually, they started to eat. They got as far as four spoonfuls and then they stopped.

 

“I don't feel so good.” Jackson groaned and Amelia took the bowls out of their hands. “Fuck, I think I'm gonna throw up.”

 

Derek quickly got the buckets that they had placed there earlier and handed to the boys just in time for them to start throwing up.

 

Amelia's face softened as she stroked Jackson's and Isaac's hair, Derek doing the same thing to Liam.

 

“It's okay, love, you're gonna be just fine.” She murmured. “Brett, bring me some ginger ale and crackers!” She called out.

 

In no time, Brett, Scott and Danny were back inside the den with her requests, the three of them going immediately to their mates' side.

 

“Here love, take a sip.” She said to Jackson as she handed him the ginger ale, doing the same thing to the other two pups.

 

Derek took the buckets out of their hands and went outside so he could clean it up, leaving Amelia with the six betas.

 

“Can we go to sleep now, mom?” Liam sighed as he snuggled to Brett's chest, his eyes dropping.

 

“Yes, love, you can go to sleep now.” She told him and kissed his forehead, doing the same thing to Isaac and Jackson. She looked at the mates then. “Stay here with them, I'll be back in a bit, okay?”

 

“Go have dinner, mom.” Brett told her. “We'll look after them, don't worry.”

 

Amelia nodded at them and got up, taking the tray with the bowls and putting it on the dishwasher on her way.

 

“Have all of you eaten already?” She asked as she entered the dining room.

 

Her betas nodded as she took her seat on the table.

 

“Don't worry, mom, we'll clean everything up.” Allison told her as they all started to load the dishwasher with their used plates, cutlery and glasses. 

 

They left behind the salad and one of the lasagnas so she and Derek could eat.

 

Amelia served herself and then served Derek's plate, she was almost done eating when Derek took his seat and started his own dinner.

 

“I'm gonna go and take a quick shower.” She told him and he nodded.

 

“I'm just gonna eat real quick and then I'm going back in there with them.”

 

Amelia nodded and kissed his cheek, making her way to their bedroom.

 

**Saturday, 6:30 p.m.**

 

A week had passed since the pups started to present. Their fever had let down the night before, finally, and they had stopped throwing up that morning. 

 

At that moment, the three pups were showering to wash away the sickness and sweat and the other betas were helping her out with dinner, Derek overlooking the whole thing with a glass of red wine.

 

It was Pack Night, or, Family Night, as the betas liked to call it.

 

They were all dressed in their most comfortable sweatpants and hoodies, the fireplace already lit.

 

Usually, they would have dinner and then move to the den so they could watch a movie. Not tonight. Tonight they all wanted out of the den with sickness smell. Amelia had started the purification but it wasn't anywhere near done.

 

She turned around from where she was finishing the brownies for dessert when the conversation stopped. 

 

The three pups were making their way inside the kitchen, deep blushes on their faces, they eyes lowered. She softly smiled when the three of them went straight for their mates, hiding on their sides.

 

“I never thought that I would say that about Liam, Jackson and Isaac, of all people, but you three are actually really fucking cute.” Stiles stated with a wide smile and big gestures.

 

“Fuck off Stilinski.” Jackson said but there was no bite to his words.

 

Amelia hid a smile behind her wine glass and looked over the rim so she could meet Derek's eyes, he too had a big smile on his face.

 

“Aw, don't be like that.” Erica whined. “He's totally right, you guys are pretty cute.”

 

Amelia didn't know that it was possible, but the three pups blush intensified.

 

“Stop teasing them, guys.” Amelia fake chided as she put the brownies on the oven. “Ethan, you and Boyd help me set the table.”

 

The two betas nodded, small smiles on their faces.

 

Gradually, conversation started up again and Amelia saw the moment that the three pups finally relaxed, since all attention wasn't focused on them anymore.

 

Amelia looked around the room once more. 

 

From where she was standing she could see all of her Pack. Derek shaking his head and pretending to be mad at Stiles, Erica, Malia and Lydia trying to boss everyone around, Ethan and Boyd setting the table, Kira and Allison deep in conversation about types of blades, Cora and Aiden in the middle of one of their famous fake arguments, Scott and Jackson talking with deep blushes on their faces, Brett standing in the middle of Liam's legs, where he was seated on a stool and Danny hugging Isaac by the waist, his hand cupping his red cheek.

 

From where she was standing, Amelia could see her entire family.

 

She couldn't help but think that she and Derek were finally home.


End file.
